Kekistan
The Sovereign Order of Kekistan, better known as The People's Republic of Kekistan or just Kekistan, is a nation-state populated by shitposters. It was founded in late January of 2017 by Sargon of Akkad and friends, including @RepublicOfKek and @AdminPepe. The people of Kekistan are called Kekistanis and they worship the Internet meme and symbol Pepe the Prophet. However, they are currently at war with the normies and SJWs, who have forced many of them out of their land. In 2016, Kekistan '''was invaded and taken over by '''Alt-Right forces commanded by Emperor Trump. 'Kekistanis have been seeking asylum ever since then, many of them choosing to flee to the Doge Republic. History Ancient Kekistan First Kingdom Era (5500-1488 BC) The first Kekistani settled in Egypt approximately 5500 years ago. Researchers and Historians now believe the fate of Kekistan was intertwined with Egypt, particularly the Pre-Dynastic Kingdoms dotted around the Nile. The Egyptians seemed to have plagiarized Kek from the Kekistani after their nation fell. The Kekistani are now known to have traded with most other contemporary cultures, including the Harrapans, the Sumerians and in the Mediterranean, we find evidence of a lot of trade with what would become Italy, where the national anthem Shadilay was first written. The Ancient Kekistani lived humble yet prosperous lives. They were fiercely individualistic and territorial people. They believed that through farming their land they could sustain their bodies of faith and enact their memes. As we learn more about Ancient Kekistan, we also learn about their dealings with their closest neighbours. Other nations which until now had been lost to history include Normistan, an empire so boring that no one even remembers it. Along with the Normistan ally of Cuckistan, the ever-present enemy and threat to all Kekistani. Due to its malignant nature, it is believed to have resided somewhere near the Tropic of Cancer. Among the most violent and aggressive of the Cuckistani aristocracy were the Sarkeesian Knights who rose to power around 2000 BC. After many attempted invasions, one final Sarkeesian campaign saw the end of Kekistan for good. Kekistani Diaspora (1488 BC-''present) During the Fall of The First Kingdom of Kekistan, those who survived wound up roaming the desert. They refused to settle in Normiestan or Cuckistan and instead wandered the Earth. Secular and Kekist Researchers alike believe that the Kekistani Diaspora has spread to every country on Earth. Famous historical figures with Kekistani heritage include Augusto Pinochet and Donald Trump. Historical Kekistani settlements include Kék, Hungary and Pepe, Italy. Kexodus and Second Kingdom Era (1298-343 BC) One group of Kekistani followed a prophet by the name of Pepe, and founded the Second Kingdom of Kekistan near the Caspian Sea. Modern Kekish derives from the Second Kingdom era. The Great Wall of Kekistan was erected in 1016 BC to keep out foreign invaders from their southern border. The Second Kingdom saw a golden age in Kekistani philosophy, literature and meme-making. During this time period a war thought with the Greeks was eulogized by Homer in the Batrachomyomachy. The golden age is said to have ended with an outbreak of bird flu caused from contaminated chicken tendies. The Kingdom fragmented into warring states, eventually succumbing to invasion from the Persian Empire. The Alt-Right Invasion (2016) In 2016, '''Kekistan '''was invaded and taken over by '''Alt-Right forces commanded by Emperor '''Trump. '''Kekistanis have been seeking asylum ever since, many of them choosing to flee to the Doge Republic. Category:Nations